


Tras la valla

by Abriluno



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hombre/Mujer, cárcel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abriluno/pseuds/Abriluno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella es natural como efluvio sensual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tras la valla

**Author's Note:**

> Entidad de larga cabellera negra, gusta de varones y también de damiselas.

Mademoiselle es hermosa, tiene largas pestañas y la piel tan pálida que cualquier golpe se luce bastante bien en su dermis, el violeta y verduzco hacen resaltar sus atributos. Muerde su labio y una gota de sangre corre en descenso. Sonríe y relame con pasmosa tranquilidad. Grita tan fuerte y con espanto colérico acusándote de agresión física en su contra. Sólo cuando estás tras de rejas extiende la mano para acariciar tu mentón, susurra un sinnúmero de vocablos subidos de tono antes de tocar el bulto en tu pantalón.

Sus manos delgadas, que lucen quebradizos dígitos, son capaces de atraer el cuerpo masculino hasta su rostro, pegar la faz del hombre a los barrotes con el fin de besar la punta de su nariz, pegar la pelvis a los barrotes y empujar su rodilla contra la ingle ajena, lentamente ascender para dejar a la vista su ropa interior y jadear sobre los labios contiguos. 

Porque disfruta de la cercanía y que no pueda acceder a las delicias del orgasmo, porque pretende dejarle con el cuerpo erizado.


End file.
